


And Then There Were Ducks, So What More Could You Ask For?

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Daddy Play, Diapers, Embarrassment, Frotting, Hand Job, Humiliation, M/M, Spanking, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: First times are awkward for everyone.





	And Then There Were Ducks, So What More Could You Ask For?

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by Angel.

When Jack opened the front door of his and Mark's house, Tyler was standing there, a messenger bag slung over his shoulder.

They looked at each other for a moment, and the awkwardness was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"So," said Tyler, "I'm here for the babysitting gig?"

And then Jack was cackling, because... he could he not?

This was all so ridiculous - what were the chances that Tyler would have the same weird fetish as Mark and him?

What were the chances that not only he'd have the fetish, but he'd be interested in doing a scene with them?

And now... well, here they were.

* * *

Mark and Tyler kept shooting each other looks as they sat in the living room, staring at each other.

"So," Tyler said eventually, "do you guys wanna go over it again?"

"No, no," Mark said quickly. "I'm good. What about you, Jack?"

"No, I'm good," said Jack, and he was looking at his feet.

"You sure you're okay?"

Jack glanced from Mark to Tyler - how was he going to explain this bit?

It was... complicated.

Mark and Tyler had been on and off intimate for a long time - Mark had been floating the idea of a threesome for a while, truth be told, but then there had been the whole "you are a part of this weird little subculture" and now... they were here.

He was nervous.

Probably a lot more nervous than made any sense, but since when did anxiety ever make sense?

"Yeah," said Jack. "I'm just... you know, I've only ever done this kinda thing with Mark, and usually we take turns doing stuff, not just... you know, the both of us being with someone else."

"Do you want to try it differently?"

Mark shot Jack a concerned look.

"No, it's okay," Jack said quickly. "I'm just... nervous."

He did want this.

He was new at this kind of thing, but he did want to try it - he'd been Little with Mark before, but that was usually when they were both relaxed and sleepy, getting ready for bed, or the both of them had a bad day.

Not so much when they were just... setting a day aside to just be Little.

Well, not just be Little, obviously, they usually ended up getting bored with doing _just_ Little stuff, but... well, the idea was sound.

A day off.

They just had to get started, which was the hardest part.

"I'm nervous too, if that helps," said Tyler and he looked a little sheepish, sitting on the armchair, the messenger bag resting on the floor next to him.

"What, really?" 

Jack raised an eyebrow, surprised, and he glanced over at Mark.

Mark didn't look surprised. 

Then again, they'd known each other for a long time. 

"I've never really done the Daddy thing before," Tyler admitted. "I mean, I've role played stuff with people a few times, but actual in person... whatnot, I've never done."

"Oh," said Mark. "Huh. Didn't you catch me with diapers ages ago, when we were in college?"

"No, I just walked in on you when you had your blankets up around your waist and looking sheepish," said Tyler. "I figured you had been jerking off, and we hadn't actually started, you know, sleeping together."

"Oh," said Mark. "That explains it."

Jack snorted.

That was the most Mark thing ever

"I think you'll do a good job," Jack said, and he tried to sound encouraging.

Tyler shot him a grateful look.

"So you ready to get started?" 

"Yeah, I am," said Jack. "What about you, Mark?"

Mark nodded.

"Well," said Tyler, and he stood up, rubbing his hands together, and something about his whole posture just... changed.

Mark glanced at Jack, and he licked his lips.

He looked nervous

Excited.

Huh.

"Well?"

Mark's voice was going up, just a bit, the way it always did when he was going into headspace.

Was Mark already going into headspace?

A little pang of jealousy hit Jack - he'd never gotten Mark under that easily, when he was being Big.

But fuck it - Tyler was a Big guy, and Mark had been harboring something or other for the guy for a while.

At the end of the day, they had each other, and eventually Tyler would be part of the "each other," even if it was just for right now, so Jack wasn't going to worry about it.

Tyler crouched down on his haunches, looking up at the both of them.

"Are you guys protected?"

Tyler's voice was sweet, and it was doing something interesting to Jack's stomach.

He was some weird mix between aroused and nervous.

That was weird.

"Protected?"

Jack was the one who spoke.

"I know you're both such little boys," said Tyler, and he beckoned the both of them over.

And Jack was just standing up, walking over, holy _shit_.

Oh god.

Mark was next to him, and they glanced at each other, blushing.

Tyler reached around, and he grabbed Jack on the butt.

He did the same thing to Mark, and then he frowned, the expression almost comically put on.

"You guys are gonna pee on the floor if we keep you undiapered!"

Jack flushed at the "d" word, looking to the side, and then Tyler's hand was on his chin, making him look into Tyler's face. 

"Well?"

Tyler's voice was sweet and calm.

"Well, um," Jack said, his voice nervous, "I'm... I don't need them."

"Don't need what?"

"You know," Jack mumbled.

"I want you to tell me, Jack," said Tyler.

Jack blushed, biting his lip and keeping his eyes on the ceiling. 

And they were making eye contact, and Jack was almost _frozen_.

"I...."

"You?"

"I, um...." 

"If you can't tell me, Jack," Tyler said, his voice still calm and sweet, "It's gonna be proof that you need to be diapered and treated like a little baby. Is that what you want?" 

"I...."

And Jack couldn't say anything. 

Was he turned on?

Was he anxious?

Did he even fucking know?

He really didn't.

So he stood there, his cock hard in his pants, and then Tyler's pale eyes were fixed on Mark's face, and Mark looked awkwardly down.

"So," Tyler said, and now he was standing up, and somehow managing to tower over the both of them, even though he wasn't _that_ much taller than them, "how about we get you two to the bedroom, before we have to start worrying about the carpet?"

"Tyler," Mark said, "you sound like you're talking to Chica."

"It's how I talk to Littles online and it seems to work," countered Tyler. 

Mark rolled his eyes. 

Just because it works online doesn't mean it'll work in person," Mark countered.

And then Tyler just... reached down and picked up Mark. 

He held him like he was a kid, his arm under Mark's butt, and Mark stared down at him, slightly shell shocked.

"How about that?"

There was a bit of an edge to his voice, teasing. 

"... that works," Mark squeaked.

Which got Jack laughing, full on laughing, ugly laughing, and that seemed to break the tension somewhat, because he was laughing so hard that he had to stay on the floor, covering his mouth with both hands and trying to catch his breath, but... no dice.

Mark and Tyler both looked down at him, confused, and then he kept sitting there, still laughing, laughing harder every time they met his eyes.

"Jack, you okay?"

Mark sounded worried.

Jack gave an awkward thumbs up, still cackling.

"Can you _breathe_?" 

Tyler sounded worried. 

He put Mark down, and then he was crouching in front of Jack, his expression fond.

"You're a silly bean, aren't you?"

Jack blushed, but he was grinning, his expression delighted in spite of himself.

"Bean?"

"You’re a human bean, aren't you?"

"Well, yes," Jack admitted.

"You used to be a green bean," Mark added.

Jack stuck his tongue out at Mark.

"None of that," said Tyler. "Although I think that since _someone_ is being such a silly bean, I'm going to change you right here."

"... here?"

Mark looked around wildly, as if his living room had suddenly sprouted more windows, or perhaps an audience chamber.

"I've got a changing mat," said Tyler. "It'll be perfectly sanitary."

"Do you have diapers?"

"I have some, and I assume you guys have them too, right?"

"We do, yeah," said Jack, as he began to catch his breath, his face still red. 

"Let's try my special ones first," said Tyler, and he was grinning.

"What makes you think that we don't have special ones?" 

Mark was on his way to headspace - he always got more annoyingly pedantic when he was Little. 

Jack began to giggle again, covering his mouth with one hand, because Mark was... well, cute when he went into headspace, and Jack loved it. 

He looked over, and sure enough, there was that familiar look on Mark's face - nerves, excitement, shyness.

"What's special about them?"

"They're for special little boys," said Tyler, and he poked Mark in the belly, which made Mark squeal indignantly. 

And then Tyler was just... going to his bag, pulling out... stuff.

"Jack," said Tyler, "can you be a good boy for your Daddy and go get some of your Little things?"

... oh.

_Oh_.

That was doing interesting things to Jack's stomach, things that were making his cock harder, his heart race in his ears.

"O... okay," Jack said, his voice thick.

"Good boy," said Tyler, as he began to spread out the mat, which seemed to be printed with little polar bears and penguins.

* * *

Jack came down with Little clothes, plushies, and the box with all of the other things - markers, crayons, construction paper, chewies. 

It was a properly sized box, too - Jack's arms were shaking a little bit when he set it down, to find... Mark, flat on his back, covering his eyes with both hands.

He wasn't wearing anything below the waist, and his cock was hard, pressing against his belly where his shirt had ridden up. 

Tyler had taken Mark's glasses off, and Tyler had put his own glasses on, and... oh wow, there was something about that look that was doing things to Jack.

He wasn't usually one to be quite such a mess. 

So easily excitable. 

It was almost like being a teenager again, only... well, not, because he had things like agency, and lacked in acne.

... his whole head was chasing itself in circles, and he realized that he was just standing there, his toes curling into the thick carpeting of the living room floor. 

"Now," said Tyler, and he looked at Jack, "can you be a good boy while I get Mark diapered?"

Mark made an embarrassed noise, his face still covered by his hands, and he squirmed, trying to press his knees together.

Jack nodded, and sank down onto the floor, opening up the chest and digging through it, until he could find his pacifier and his favorite plushie of the little green eyeball. 

He wrapped his arms around Sam, nuzzling his face into Sam's soft plush.

He began to suck his own thumb as well, sitting flat on the table, rocking. 

"Good boy," said Tyler, and he reached out, ruffling Jack's hair.

"Good bean, you mean," Mark said, his voice muffled.

"He can be a bean and a boy," Tyler pointed out. 

Jack let his headspace begin to crawl up his back, sitting cross legged, 

He looked down at his feet, curling his toes against each other, the soles of his feet colder than the balls.

He lost himself in the sensation, finally coming back to himself, more or less.

Mark was being diapered - Tyler's hand were just shaking a bit, and Jack glanced up at Tyler's face.

Tyler was blushing, and he was hard in his shorts, licking his lips. 

His hands were gentle when he spread the powder along Mark's inner thighs, his groin, then along Mark's cock.

He grabbed Mark's ankles and just... lifted him up, putting the diaper under him, then spreading the powder into the bottom of the diaper as well.

He lined the two sides of the diaper up, carefully pointing Mark's cock down, then taped Mark into it, and... oh, there were teddy bears on the landing strip of the diaper.

It was adorable, and it looked like the kind of diaper that an actual little kid would wear.

Jack had probably worn diapers like that when he was a kid.

Jack shivered, unsure what he was feeling, but savoring the sensation nonetheless.

Tyler patted Mark on the crotch, and then he leaned down, and kissed Mark on the belly.

Mark made an indignant noise, laughing, his hands going to the top of Tyler's head, and Tyler made an amused noise, and took Mark's hand in his own, kissing the palm of Mark's hand.

Jack glanced to the side.

It was like he was intruding, although he wasn't sure what it was that he was intruding on.

He licked his lips, and then there was a hand on his knee.

He glanced down, and saw Mark grinning at him.

"Hi," Mark said.

"Hi," Jack said. 

"You ready, bean?"

Tyler's voice was gentle.

Jack bit his lip and nodded.

Tyler nudged Mark in the ribs, gently. 

"Budge over buddy. Let Jack have a turn."

"I'm comfy," Mark whined.

"You can be just as comfy on the floor," said Tyler. "This won't take long, and then you and Bean can play together, okay?" 

"... okay," said Mark, although he was still pouting a bit.

"C'mere," said Tyler, and he patted the mat in front of him. "You ready, bean?" 

Jack nodded, and scooted over, still holding on to Sam. 

"Do you want me to undress you, or can you be a big boy and do it yourself?"

Jack pointed at Tyler.

Tyler took Jack's hand in his, and he kissed Jack's knuckles.

Jack flushed, biting his lip. 

Why was that... wow.

Okay.

His heart was beating very loudly in his ears, and his chest was rising and falling as he breathed, as he tried to more or less get himself in order

Wow.

This was intense.

This was almost as intense as the first time that Mark had diapered him. 

He was trying to be calm, trying to relax, and then Tyler was carefully unbuckling his pants, Tyler was unbuttoning, unzipping, and then... Jack's groin was cold.

Tyler just pulled Jack's pants down and off, as Jack lifted his hips to help get it over his butt, and then... he was lying here in a t-shirt, clutching a plushie to his chest, staring up at the ceiling, as his partner's childhood friend carefully fondled him between the legs.

He was shaking.

"Hey," Mark said, his voice quiet, and Jack turned his head, so that he was looking Mark in the face.

Mark reached out, and Jack took Mark's hand in his own, squeezing it. 

"Hey," Jack mumbled.

"You okay?"

"I feel weird," Jack admitted.

"Do you want to stop?"

Tyler sounded nervous.

Jack got up on his elbows, looking down the line of his body - there was his cock, hard and pointed up towards his chin, there, were his hairy thighs, his knobbly knees.

"No," Jack said slowly. "I think I'm okay."

"Do you want to pause?"

"It feels weirder to be lying here without any pants on than it does if you put me in a nappy," Jack said, and he was blushing as he said it.

"We've been naked in the living room before," said Mark, and he was grinning.

"Well, yeah," Jack admitted, and then he grinned a bit. "But Tyler wasn't here."

"I've been naked in Mark's living room before," Tyler interjected. 

"Not this living room, though," Mark countered.

"Well, no, not this one, but it was a living room, and it was yours."

Jack grinned, and some of the anxiety left him.

If Mark and Tyler could bicker like their usual selves, things weren't as weird  
and unusual as they seemed.

Things were going to be alright.

Jack lay back down, and then he was being lifted up by the ankles, and Tyler didn't seem to even be exerting much to do it, which as... novel.

Jack wasn't a big guy by any means, but he was still the size of a grown man.

He hadn't been aware that it was possible for him to feel this small.

"You know," said Tyler, and he was carefully setting Jack down onto the spread out diaper, "I've never seen an uncut cock up close before."

"That's what Mark said," Jack said. "You can see it closer, if ya like!"

He waggled his eyebrows in a way that hopefully came across as sexy.

Tyler rolled his eyes, his expression fond, and he leaned down, kissing Jack on the belly.

"You are very silly," he told Jack.

Then he... kissed the head of Jack's cock, which was... oh, that was... interesting, and Jack shuddered, while Mark whined.

"Why's Jack getting special treatment? I want special treatment!"

"You'll get special treatment," Tyler said. "Bean is just smaller than you are."

"Smaller, nothing!"

Jack tried to sit up, but Tyler put a hand on his chest, pushing him back down.

"You don't wanna be Daddy's little bean?"

Tyler put on a silly, simpering tone of voice, and Jack groaned, and nudged him with a foot.

Mark was beginning to cackle.

Then Tyler was powdering up Jack, and... okay, that felt weird.

It was cold and slithery, almost like a liquid, puddling under his ass, around his balls.

It wasn't that he'd never experienced this before - he'd diapered himself, even before he and Mark had gotten together - but it was... it was interesting, having someone else handling him so delicately, but with such surety.

Tyler adjusted Jack's penis, so that it was pointing down, and then he was taping Jack in. 

"Now... we should get you dressed," said Tyler. 

"Little clothes are in the box," Mark said, as Jack just... lay there, absorbing the sensation of being diapered.

The diaper was thick and cushy, and he couldn't close his legs.

It was soft against his cock, but warm, and he shivered.

He glanced over at Mark, and saw Mark grinning.

Jack blushed.

He'd always been more on the DL side of things.

Judging by the way Tyler was looking at the both of them... there were a lot of feelings going on.

Jack gave a nervous smile.

Tyler grinned back. 

* * *

Tyler dressed them - put Jack in a onesie covered in little green frogs, and put Mark in a onesie covered in puppies.

"Can you two be good babies while I get you guys some lunch?"

Mark had dug his pacifier out of the chest, and was sucking on it, as Tyler dug through the box, coming back with a pair of coloring books and markers. 

"Okay," said Tyler, crouching in front of them and ruffling their hair, "Be good. Okay? Color Daddy a nice picture."

Jack nodded.

"How about you, Mark?"

Mark gave a thumbs up, more interested in his markers than in conversation.

Tyler ruffled his hair, and then he was out of the room.

Jack glanced at Mark, already beginning to get nervous.

They'd agreed to "misbehave" for the scene - they'd even talked about specifics! - but Jack was always a bit of a goody two shoes when he was Little. 

He almost - _almost_ \- squawked when Mark grabbed a purple marker and began to scribble on his arm, but then he got with the program, and he grinned, grabbing for the orange and beginning to color Mark's leg.

* * *

By the time Tyler came out, Mark and Jack were veritable rainbows.

Jack had kitty whiskers drawn on his face, and Mark had a puppy nose.

Jack had shoved down the collar of Mark's onesie, and some of the marker had soaked through the fabric.

Jack's legs and feet were a veritable rainbow of different colors, as well as his arms.

He'd gone wild all over Mark as well, and the both of them were... well, they'd blend in well against a Jackson Pollock painting. 

The markers were washable, at least - made specifically for little kids, which was the reason Jack had bought them in the first place.

"Okay, guys, it's - whoa."

Tyler stopped in his tracks.

Jack looked up at him, trying to put on his best puppy dog eyes, smiling sweetly at Tyler.

"You know," Tyler said, his tone as dry as bones, "when I said that I wanted you to color me a nice picture, I meant on the paper."

"You gotta be more specific next time," Mark said, sassy as ever.

"Aren't I the picture of cute?"

Jack batted his eyelashes.

Tyler groaned -possibly at the fact that he had to wash them both, possibly at Jack's joke.

"Come on," he told the both of them. 

"I'm comfy here," Mark said, and he was pouting. 

"If you are both not standing up in front of me in the next five seconds, I am going to spank you with a hairbrush," said Tyler.

Jack eyed Tyler's bulging muscles, and he stood up quickly, walking (well, okay, waddling) over to Tyler, hopefully looking repentant. 

He wished he could take Sam with him, but Sam probably didn't want to get covered in marker. 

Mark stood up slower, but he was in front of Tyler before the countdown in Jack's head had clicked down to "zero." 

"Right," said Tyler, taking a wrist in each hand and dragging them back towards the bedroom, "you both are in trouble."

"Why?"

Jack put a whining note in the word, even as his cock got harder in the diaper, and his heart began to beat faster.

"Is there some part of "be a good boy" that you don't understand?"

They were in the bedroom, and Tyler sat on the bed, yanking Jack over his knee and shoving Mark face down onto the bed in one move.

And then he was... he was using one hand to unsnap the crotch of Jack's onesie, and he was shoving the back of the diaper down, oh _god_.

"I could argue that being good at being a boy means that I'm misbehaving," Mark pointed out, and if Jack hadn't been balancing so unsteadily on Tyler's knees, he would have looked over his shoulder, because he could almost certainly tell the expression that was on Mark's face. 

"Don't be smart," Tyler said promptly, and then he was grabbing Jack's ass and squeezing it. 

"I thought you weren't going to spank us," Jack said, his own voice rough. 

He was rubbing against the front of the diaper, squirming, his thighs already getting tense as the stimulation flowed through him. 

The muscles in his stomach were beginning to flex, and it took every bit of energy in him not to hump against the diaper, against Tyler's leg, how hard it was not to squirm.

And then Tyler's hand came down on his ass, and Jack howled. 

"I said I wouldn't spank you with the hairbrush," Tyler corrected, as calm as ever. "I didn't say I wouldn't spank you."

Jack groaned, squirming, his hips trying not to roll, his eyes squeezing shut and his mouth falling open. 

Oh _god_. 

The humiliation of it washed over him like a wave, and he was almost sobbing as the blows rained down, hit after hit after hit.

It was... it was intense, it was almost too much, but it wasn't, and Jack was crying, but when had he started to cry?

His tears would probably make the marker run.

He was grinding against the diaper, and he was grinding against Tyler's knee, and then Tyler was grabbing his ass and squeezing it, so hard that the pain shot through Jack like a spark eating through a piece of wood, and it seemed to be building up in his gut as well, and he was... he was cumming.

He was cumming in his diaper, he was shuddering and his hips were bucking, as Tyler went back to spanking him.

"Bad boys who make messes and make more work for Daddy get spankings," Tyler said, in that patient voice of his.

He didn't even sound mad, just disappointed, and Jack was crying harder to his own surprise, because why was this hurting so much?

Why was this _getting_ to him this much, usually he was a lot better about this kind of thing.

Usually he could take a lot more pain than this.

Did Tyler even know that he had cum?

His cock was overstimulated, sticky with cum, and that was... gross, and the hits occasionally went for his thighs, until finally - finally! - Tyler was rubbing Jack's butt, and pulling the back of Jack's diaper up. 

And then Jack was being shifted (fuck, Tyler was so strong!) and he was being sat in Tyler's lap, his arms around Tyler's neck, his forehead against Tyler's, and he was still crying, hiccuping awkwardly, his nose running. 

"Do you know why I spanked you like that?"

Jack's ass was tender, even through the soft cushioning of the diaper.

... which now had a looser waist. 

He'd have to be careful, when he peed, to make sure it didn't leak. 

"Because I was a bad boy," Jack said quietly.

"Are you gonna be a bad boy again?"

"No, Daddy," Jack said. 

Tyler gave him a loud, smacking kiss on the forehead. 

"It's Mark's turn next, okay? And then we can give you guys a nice bath, and we can eat lunch. How does that sound?"

"It sounds good," Jack mumbled. 

"Good boy," said Tyler, his tone soothing. "Now... can you lie on your tummy on the bed and wait for Mark to finish his punishment?"

"Okay," Jack said, and he crawled off of Tyler's lap, sprawled out on his belly, his head full of cotton candy, his ass still on fire.

* * *

Mark's spanking was... louder

There was more back and forthing, although Jack wasn't really paying attention.

He was drifting, and he had to pee.

He was aware, in a distant sort of way, that he was going to have to wash the sheets after all of this - they were probably going to have marker on them. 

And his cock was throbbing at him, and he needed to pee, but he couldn't pee if he was lying on his tummy.

Mark was still lying across Tyler's lap, his knees digging into Jack's calves, but Jack didn't mind too much. 

He didn't mind much right now - he was floating about three feet to the left, riding the endorphin high. 

* * * 

And then Mark was being lain down next to him as well, only on his back.

Jack rolled onto his side to watch what was going on, and he saw that Tyler was... jerking Mark off.

Huh.

Mark was humping into Tyler's fist, and Jack's own cock twitched a bit, then went back to being soft, because you can only do so much in one go. 

He licked his lips, and then Mark was crying out, his voice hoarse, and his back was arching as he came and came, across the onesie, across his belly, and he was shaking, staring up at Tyler with wide eyes.

"There's Daddy's good boys," Tyler said, his voice sweet. "You ready for your bath?"

Jack nodded.

"Thank god you have that ridiculous tub," said Tyler. "I can fit two overgrown babies into it." 

Jack squirmed, and then he paused, staring into the middle distance and widening his stance. 

He remembered to hold on to the waistband of the diaper just in time, as he pissed, long and hard.

He always had to pee when he came, which made wanking in the middle of the night a pain in the ass, but… it was totally worth it. 

And oh, the diaper was getting heavy and hot against his skin, it was swelling up, and then he was looking shyly up at Tyler, because… well, this was the first time he’d peed himself in front of someone who wasn’t Mark since before he was toilet trained.

Tyler reached between Jack’s legs, squeezing the heaviness at his crotch.

“Wet baby,” he said, making eye contact with Jack.

Jack flushed, looking to the side and licking his lips. 

Um. 

“How about you, Mark?”

“I’m fine,” Mark said, in a tone that could have meant anything.

Jack’s whole face was on fire - he let Tyler beckon him forwards, let himself be helped into the bathtub. 

“Are you giving Jack a bath while he’s diapered? That’s not how it works!”

“If I don’t take it off of him in the bathtub, it might end up dripping all over everything,” said Tyler. “You get in the tub too, Mark.”

“But I’m not wet!”

Tyler gave them both a knowing look, and Jack blushed, shooting glances at Mark, who was looking back at Tyler, pouting like a… well, like a toddler.

“Into the tub,” Tyler said.

And Mark stepped into the tub. 

* * * 

Tyler removed the wet diaper, tossing it into a trash bag he’d brought with him.

He tossed Mark’s in as well, and then he was pulling Mark and Jack’s onesies off, and they were standing there, completely naked. 

Well, covered in marker as well.

“So,” said Tyler, looking at the both of them, “you are going to get rinsed, and then you are going to have a bath.”

“Can there be bubbles?”

“There can be bubbles, if you show me where the bubbles are.”

“Can there be ducks?”

“There can also be ducks.”

Jack was eyeing Mark’s ass, which was still cherry red.

His spent cock twitched a bit. 

“Wow, you’re a mess,” said Mark, and he was eyeing Jack up and down. 

“You’re one to talk,” Jack said. 

“You’re both messes,” Tyler said, his tone affectionate. “Now I’m gonna turn the shower on, so you’re not sitting in your own pee.”

“I’m not gonna sit in my own pee,” Jack said, mildly offended.

“Which is why I’m turning the shower on,” said Tyler, and he leaned forward, the water coming on, and it hit Jack and Mark at the same time.

They both burst out laughing, after the yelp, and Tyler grinned.

The water was beginning to sheet off of them, the marker running like a bad dye job.

“You’re doing a good job,” Mark told Tyler.

“I am?”

“Totally,” said Jack, and he grinned. 

“... thanks,” said Tyler, and he looked… bashful, like he wasn’t expecting that. “I’ve… I’ve never done this before.”

“Well, at least we’re all trying it out together, right?”

“Right,” said Tyler. “Now… you gonna be good boys and sit in the tub?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Jack and Mark chorused.

They made eye contact, and then they were laughing, and Tyler was laughing with them, and... it was okay. 

It was all okay. 

Strange, but okay. 

And then there were ducks, so really, what more could Jack ask for in life?

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? 
> 
> Want me to write something like it, or something completely different? 
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
